Un Par de Ojos Tristes
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Ellos no tienen un motivo para celebrar la navidad. Ella tampoco. Sin embargo, a pesar de la soledad, aún existe la esperanza. Aquella noche mística los santos de Athena lo descubrirán, como la familia que son. Fic de regalo de Navidad para Fabiola Brambila, Tepucihualt-Shun y Mel-Gothic de Cáncer. Foro Saint Seiya Pasado Presente y Futuro. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño, Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro._

__Notas: Este primer capi trata mucho sobre la diosa, pero en el que viene habrá más sobre nuestros héroes favoritos :P

* * *

**Un Par de Ojos Tristes **

No es nada. No, seguramente ni si quiera se acercaba.

Jamás sería lo mismo y ella sabía que en cierta manera el "castigo" que se auto infligía en aquellos momentos no era nada en comparación con lo que seguramente significó para ellos. Sí, así es. El frío de la muerte no puede ser experimentado de otra forma o medio que no sea el verla los ojos y experimentar el mismo dolor, el mismo sentimiento y la misma aflicción.

Quería alejarse de aquella enorme mansión lo más pronto posible que ni si quiera le importó tomar un abrigo para cubrirse de la gélida brisa nocturna aquella noche de invierno. A pesar de ser enorme, si no hay nadie con quien compartir su hogar, entonces siempre se sentirá vacía por todo. Y especialmente aquel día no quería escuchar a Tatsumi hablarle sobre los negocios de la empresa que su abuelo le heredó. A veces toda aquella responsabilidad la hartaba y la hacía desear tomar sus cosas un día inesperado he irse de ahí por siempre.

Aquella época de navidad seguramente sería la más triste y horrible de todas sus navidades. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, tantos recuerdos ahora ahogaban todos sus pensamientos, como un torbellino, arremolinándose en su interior, volviendo en invierno también la temporada de su corazón. Se detuvo a pensar en seco en todo aquello y, ahora que meditaba, seguramente todas sus navidades fueron horribles. Sin embargo, lo que ella confundía con felicidad era amargura de otras personas, tristeza de todos esos niños pequeños a los cuales masacraba como si fueran juguetes. ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora?

Fácil. Aquellos niños ya no estaban ahí y ella estaba sola.

Hacía tanto tiempo que permanecía así. Inútil sería pensar en usar la navidad como un pretexto para llamarlos y que ellos vinieran a visitarla. Tantas despreciables navidades les hizo vivir, que ahora parecería un gesto hipócrita el tratar de redimirse mediante buenos regalos y una hermosa cena. Porque a fin de cuentas, lo que ella quería era ya no sentirse sola.

Después de todos los acontecimientos vividos en el pasado, era justo brindarles la libertad que siempre se merecieron. Dejarlos seguir sus propios caminos, sus propios sueños y anhelos, así que los caprichos de ella no debían interponerse jamás.

Después de tanto, al final sabía lo que era estar sola. En un pasado creía que las personas importantes que la trataban con elegancia eran sus amigos. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Tuvo que vivir incontables experiencias, no solo como diosa, sino como humana también, para poder darse cuenta de cuantos errores había cometido, de lo inexperta que era y aún sigue siendo. De toda la farsa que inclusive ella se había creído. En el momento que le dijeron quién era en realidad y cuál era su papel en el mundo, inclusive ella misma no lo creyó. Y a pesar de haber aceptado ese hecho, jamás hubo cambio alguno. Sabía que en el fondo, seguía siendo aquella niña mimada que abusaba de su posición como nieta de un magnate. Que jamás esperó que dicho puesto le fuera concedido, y que posiblemente lo hubiese rechazado en su momento si se hubiera enterado de lo que el hado le deparaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su vida que esta noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Pero se obligo a sí misma a actuar como era debido, a pensar como tenía que pensar, a razonar como debía razonar, porque el cosmos, la esencia de la diosa Athena le influyeron a hacerlo al sentir aquel inmenso poder recorrer su cuerpo y mente. Pero jamás dejó de ser aquella niña mimada que deseaba que le cumplieran cualquier deseo por tan estúpido que fuera.

Y aunque ahora no lo demostrara como tal, en cierto sentido sabía que había cambiado. Ahora comprendía el mundo en el que vivía y cuanto tiempo estuvo cegada por su propio egoísmo. Pero de la misma manera sabía que ella aún anhelaba cosas por parte de los demás. Desearía ya no sentirse así y no pensar tanto en ella. En ser feliz si sus caballeros son felices lejos de ella. Como Hyoga quién terminadas las batallas pudo retirarse a vivir su tranquila vida en Siberia, o Shiryu quién decidió cuidar el campo en Rozan a lado de su hermosa Shunrei. Seiya aún vivía en Japón y de vez en cuando la visitaba, pero el trabajo como músico en un bar familiar le quitaba el tiempo, porque también el Pegaso distribuía su tiempo en visitar el Orfanato, a los niños y a Miho. Ellos también se lo merecían. Por su parte, Shun seguía viviendo en la mansión, ella desde un principio le había ofrecido hogar ahí, pero Andrómeda no quería depender de ella así que había conseguido un trabajo como fotógrafo para una revista sobre el medio ambiente y en esos momentos él se encontraba en la India haciendo su trabajo, pues también era reportero de la misma. Su trabajo le ofrecía la ventaja de viajar por el mundo, por lo cual no pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión. Y eso Saori lo comprendía… ¿Quién quisiera permanecer ahí después de haber vivido hartas experiencias que en su mayoría fueron tristes? Y en cuanto a Ikki… solo él sabía dónde estaba.

Así es, una navidad sola. La primera navidad así.

Después de lo de Hades ella decidió no volver al Santuario más. Al parecer ya no había guerras, la paz por ahora reinaba el planeta ¿Cuál era el fin de permanecer ahí? A fin de cuentas, sin caballeros, tampoco hay diosa. El Santuario jamás volverá a ser el mismo sin sus santos. En las doce casas nunca se volverá a sentir esa aura de paz que las inundaba cuando sus protectores las resguardaban.

Los demás caballeros de bronce y caballeros femeninos de plata que quedaron con vida, se llevaron una gran decepción cuando escucharon esta decisión por parte de su diosa. Pero ¿Qué más podía ella hacer? Ellos también merecían descanso.

El manto nocturno caía sobre ella, la acera tapizada de nieve, las bancas, luces por todos lados. En la esquina un sujeto vestido de Santa Claus ofrecía descuentos sobre la mercancía de su empresa. Ella seguía su camino, envuelta en su blusa color beige y su pantalón de vestir negro. Se había cansado de sus vestidos blancos. La gente iba y venía a su alrededor pero ella siempre permanecía sola.

No fue sino hasta que su mirada se topó con el mostrador de una tienda. Varios lienzos de diferentes tamaños se mostraban ahí. Fue una pintura en especial la cuál llamó su atención, no precisamente por la técnica ni el tamaño, más bien por su temática. Ahí en el cuadro que se le presentaba, habían varías líneas que al final formaban la figura de dos niños. El retrato parecía haber sido pintado por un niño de ocho años. No era bueno en cuanto a colores ni trazos. A decir verdad parecía extraño que un cuadro de semejante apariencia estuviera expuesto en un mostrador de una tienda de arte, puesto que de dicha manera jamás conseguirían publicidad con él ahí.

Saori miró el nombre de aquella tienda de arte. Sobre el dintel de la puerta había un letrero de letras que iban y desaparecían. De diferentes colores y luces que titilaban a su vez. La miró por un momento para después leer: _"Un sinfín de miradas"_

Indudablemente el titulo le llamó la atención. Volvió de nuevo su vista al lienzo. Por un momento estuvo perdida en él, tanto que no se dio cuenta que un joven sonriente estaba a su lado, con la mirada cerrada y su siempre amable rostro.

— Buenas noches señorita. ¿Desea preguntar por aquella pintura?

Saori de inmediato se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacía el joven que le sonreía con alegría.

— Yo… he bueno… de hecho sí. Me gustaría saber quién es el autor de este escenario. — Dijo señalando con la mirada el lienzo.

— ¡Oh! — El joven se sonrojó. — Bueno… en realidad aquella pintura la realicé yo… — Sonrió, aún los ojos cerrados. — Sin embargo, yo no soy su autor. Lo único que hice fue plasmar el momento.

La peli violeta lo miró algo confundida. Meditó por un momento en sus palabras y después de ello preguntó:

— ¿A lo que se refiere es que… usted copio el dibujo o algo así? — Ante dicha pregunta aquel jovencito de sonrisa siempre encantadora sonrió todavía más.

— Veo que usted no entiende. Tal vez no ha mirado con lujo de detalle. — Supuso —. Venga, por favor. — Al decir esto con un ademán ambos se adentraron a la tienda y el joven quitó el lienzo del mostrador para mostrárselo una vez más a Saori. Lo colocó sobre el tripié y apagó la luz para colocar una lámpara sobre el lienzo, pues así, su luz se derramó sobre este mismo. — Ahora, observe bien.

Los ojos oscuros se posaron una vez más en la pintura. Saori la contempló por un momento y sin esperarlo algo increíble ocurrió. Algo que la hizo derramar lágrimas. Un momento extraño, sin embargo, todo lo que sabe a felicidad siempre sabrá a locura. Quedó impresionada… no tuvo palabras para expresar su sentir, su voz se quebró, todo en ella se derrumbó. Y sobrevino una amargura al corazón, una tristeza irremediable. Quedó petrificada. Sin embargo, aquel joven seguía sonriendo. Sus ojos siempre cerrados.

Mientras Saori permanecía inmersa en el lienzo, el joven se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró. Al hacer esto, todo por fuera desapareció y se volvió en aquel callejón que era y siempre fue.

Seiya se dirigía a su casa después de una jornada de trabajo. Al abrir su departamento dejó caer su guitarra al suelo al sentir ese cosmos.

— Saori...

**Continuará…**

* * *

Lo entrego hasta ahora porque estuve muy ocupada y además muy cansada. Ayer hice mucho ejercicio (Inat aprendió la lección a la mala y tuvo que pagar dandole 20 vueltas a la cancha de futbol trotando xD, me duele caminar jeje) Pero quería tratar de entregarlo a tiempo y aquí esta :D

Regalo de Navidad para mi querida amiga **Fabiola Brambila**. Amiga, espero te guste esta historia. Es verdad que Saori no es la mejor protagonista que digamos pero quería experimentar algo nuevo y en realidad espero sea de tu agrado. Ya ha pasado un año desde que entré a esta página y tú eres de las mejores autoras/lectoras que conocí. Me has demostrado que en realidad eres una persona digna de ser llamada amiga. ¡Va para ti! Sin embargo, también quiero dedicarlo a otras dos autoras que me han apoyado de igual manera. **Tepucihualt-Shun y Mel-Gotic de Cáncer. Por que las apreció y estimo mucho. Gracias a ustedes tres por haber formado parte de mi 2012.**

El próximo capi estará listo en dos días. Me decidí a dividir este pequeño regalo en dos, porque quiero algo especial para ustedes. Gracias por todo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo dueño Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro._

**Un Par de Ojos Tristes**

La manera en que miraba ese lienzo era extraña. Pero él sabía que así debía ser. Sonrió con amabilidad y posó una mano en su hombro.

— Puede quedarse a mirarla todo lo que quiera. No hay prisa.

Sin decir más el joven se retiró con la misma sonrisa y los ojos siempre cerrados. De la misma forma permanecen así siempre. Se introdujo a una habitación alejada del mostrador. Cerró la puerta, el rechinar de ella pareció no llegar a los oídos de Saori.

Es como si estuviese perdida. Sus ojos quieren alejarse de aquel lienzo, pero su mente le dicta todo lo contrario. Como una dulce tortura. Esto es algo inimaginable. Ella no sabe qué hacer. Si sonreír mientras llora, o apretar los puños para deshacerse de aquellas gotas que resbalan por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Todo un mundo diferente. Algo de lo cual nunca se enteró. Las miradas se pierden en segundos, instantes que son efímeros. Su corazón latente siente un vuelco. Un estremecimiento más. No sabe que razonar. Es como no saber qué esperar de aquella situación.

La luz de la lámpara se derrama sobre su silueta femenina. Sus delgados dedos se extienden al lienzo. Como si deseara entrar en él. Ah comprendido todo. Algo completamente extraordinario.

¿Qué clase de sino era ese? Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor carecía de sentido. A pesar de saber que su vida nunca fue normal, esto superaba todo lo que ella conocía. ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué en aquel instante?

Su mente comenzó a divagar entre diversas dimensiones. Como el pensar en el resultado que se hubiera dado si ella no hubiera actuado de dichas maneras. De pensar en todas las diferentes posibilidades de disfrazar al hado cuando este ya ha jugado una mala broma. ¿Siempre debe ser así?

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuanta era su propia crueldad y aquel lienzo se la estaba demostrando con claridad. Como si se reflejara ante un espejo. ¿Dónde estaba la diosa en aquel momento?

No existía.

Que dolor causaba a su alma su propia desdicha al saberse una magnifica egoísta. De comprenderse como una persona a la cual la felicidad de los demás nunca le importó.

Lo que el lienzo reflejaba la dejaba helada.

**-X- **

— Entonces Santa Claus lee el deseo que hayas pedido en tu carta ¡Y lo cumple! — Dijo una pequeña niña peli violeta al pequeño grupo de niños que estaban sentados frente a ella. Cerró los ojos y continuó con una sonrisa. — Mi abuelo me pidió que les dijera a todos ustedes que escribieran sus cartas y las pusieran debajo del árbol que está en medio de la sala. Pueden tomar papel y lápiz que están en ese escritorio. — Su dedo lo señaló. — Pero claro, — Rió un poco. — Su deseo solo se hará realidad si se portaron bien todo el año.

Después de decir eso les dedicó una mirada fugaz. Casi con la seguridad de que a los niños no le traerían nada y a ella sí. Así que sonriente se dirigió a su habitación para redactar su carta.

— Todo esto es una estupidez. Santa Claus no existe. — Un pequeño Ikki se cruzó de brazos.

— Claro que no. — Shiryu bajó la mirada. — Pero posiblemente nos traerán algún regalo. Por eso Saori nos avisó.

— ¿Entonces no podré pedir cosas como que me dejen ver a mi hermana de nuevo? — Seiya se desilusionó un poco.

— Sí pides eso posiblemente no te traigan nada. — Respondió Shiryu con la mirada baja.

— Lo mejor es no escribir nada ¿Verdad Shun? ¿Shun? — Ikki comenzó a buscar a su pequeño hermanito con la mirada. Y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al observar que su pequeño hermanito ya había ido por una hoja de papel y un lápiz y en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en la escalera, escribiendo su deseo de navidad.

Ikki algo temeroso se acercó a su pequeño hermanito.

— Shun… ¿Tú si vas a pedir deseo?

— Claro Ikki ¿Por qué no? — El pequeño futuro caballero de Andrómeda le volvió una mirada cargada de brillo y entonces Ikki no tardó en darse cuenta. Sí, así es, Saori lo había ilusionado.

— ¿Y-y que pedirás? — Preguntó el pequeño Fénix con voz temerosa.

Entonces Shun dejó de escribir y dobló su pequeña carta. Miró a los ojos a Ikki y de nuevo sonrió.

— Pedí una fotografía tuya Ikki. — El pequeño expresó esto con felicidad.

— ¿Una fotografía?

— Sí. — Entonces desvió la mirada triste. — Porqué pronto nos enviarán a lugares diferentes y lejanos… así que pedí una fotografía tuya para no olvidarme nunca de ti y que me recuerde que debo esforzarme siempre para volverte a ver.

— Shun…

— ¿Tú que pedirás Ikki?

— Yo… — Entonces el pequeño Ikki desvió la mirada. — No… yo no… — Suspiró. — No lo sé aún. Ve a dejar tu carta. Anda.

— Sí Ikki. — Y con una sonrisa el pequeño Andrómeda se fue de ahí.

Ikki frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Sabía que con la inocencia de su hermanito, seguramente estaría muy ilusionado por que se le cumpliera su deseo. Y es que, Ikki estaba decidido a decirle, que se dejará de todo eso. Que dejara las ilusiones atrás. Que la realidad en la que vivían era diferente. Pero decidió no hacerlo, porque en la mirada de su hermanito estaba ese brillo especial. Sabía que este deseo formaba parte de la conciencia que Shun tenía sobre el futuro que les esperaba. Y que pronto los separarían, pero sería la iniciativa para dar siempre lo mejor de sí.

Entonces se decidió. Tenía que cumplir su deseo a toda costa.

De inmediato se dirigió al escritorio y tomó una hoja y un lápiz, los cuales supuestamente tendría que usar para escribir su carta.

De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Saori. Miró por la puerta entreabierta para ver si ella estaba ahí. No había nadie. Seguramente ya había ido a colocar su carta debajo del árbol.

Ya en acción Ikki entró. Con rapidez tomó lo único que necesitaba y salió de inmediato, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo. Al concretar esto, se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación que compartía con todos los niños.

Cerró la puerta y se tiró al suelo de inmediato, dejando caer la hoja, el lápiz y los colores que había tomado de la habitación de la pequeña peli violeta. Y comenzó a dibujar.

Trató de hacerlo con delicadeza. Trató de hacer que su dibujo pareciera una fotografía. Quería hacerlo lo más real posible. Estuvo así por varios minutos, tan concentrado en su obra, que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Shiryu, Ichi, Nachi y Geki ya había entrado a la habitación. Cada quién con sus propios asuntos. Aunque desde el principió les sorprendió un poco mirar a Ikki dibujando. Pero decidieron no preguntar.

Dejaron la puerta abierta.

Ikki seguía coloreando. Dibujando. Cada trazo, cada línea, trataba de hacerlo con sus manos inexpertas y duras por los golpes que el mismo daba hacía los frondosos troncos de los árboles donde él y Shun entrenaban.

— ¡¿Quién tomó mis colores?! — La voz de Saori se escuchó desde el pasillo. Ikki se sobresaltó un poco y trató de esconderlos antes de que ella entrara, pero sin darse cuenta la peli violeta ya estaba ahí mirándolo aprensivamente.

— Ikki ¿Por qué tomaste mis colores? ¿Quieres que te acuse con mi abuelo para que quite tu carta y no te cumplan tu deseo de navidad?

Ikki la miró. Normalmente no solía meterse en problemas con ella. Pero sabía que había tomado sus colores sin su permiso. Sin embargo, no tenía de otra, no hubiera podido colorear el dibujo. Y además él tenía planeado regresarlos.

— ¡Responde Ikki! ¡Te acusaré con mi abuelo sobre que eres un ladrón!

— ¡Yo no soy ningún ladrón!

El pequeño peli azul la miró con determinación. Si había algo que no aceptaba era que le tratasen como un objeto sin valor y lo llamasen de formas denigrantes y falsas.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué tomaste mis colores?!

Ikki se quedó en silencio. Saori lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Al ver que el peli azul no respondía, Saori desvió la mirada al suelo, en donde estaba la hoja que contenía aquel dibujo y sin más la tomó.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Silencio. Frunció el ceño aún más. — ¡Responde Ikki! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

— Un dibujo. — Respondió en un susurro y con voz molesta.

— ¿Un dibujo? ¿Para qué? Por lo que yo sé a ti no te gusta dibujar. ¿Entonces para qué es Ikki?

Ikki desvió la mirada tratando de evitar los ojos perlados de Saori. La niña se molestó por esto. Y, furiosa por la indiferencia del futuro caballero del Fénix, tomó el dibujo y comenzó a romperlo. Después lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó.

— A ver si eso te enseña a tener un poco de respeto. — Dijo molesta y tomó sus colores. — ¡Y ya no puedes pedir deseo de navidad! — Salió de ahí.

Ikki apretó los puños con fuerza. Miró su dibujo hecho pedazos en el suelo. Sintió como sus ojos trataban de dejar desfilar las lágrimas, pero las reprimió. A pesar de ser el mayor de los pequeños y el más maduro, a pesar de ser fuerte, seguía teniendo un corazón con la fragilidad de un niño pequeño. Eso era después de todo.

Los demás pequeños que estaban ahí lo miraron expectantes. Ikki no dijo nada y solo atinó a acostarse en su cama. Se cubrió con las cobijas. De tanto cansancio emocional, el pequeño se rindió al sueño y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al abrir sus ojos — Aún hinchados. — El pequeño Fénix contempló como Tatsumi entraba a la habitación y despertaba a todos.

— A ver mocosos, Santa Claus vino ayer en la noche mientras ustedes dormían. Vayan al árbol para ver si les cumplió sus deseos.

Inmediatamente Ikki miró hacía la cama de Shun. El pequeño no estaba ahí. Todos se levantaron y el peliverde se perdió entre todos ellos. Ikki no logró verlo. Pero se alarmó. ¡Seguramente Shun se decepcionaría! No quería verlo llorar. Lo único que había podido brindarle era una vida llena de tristezas y ni aún el más mínimo deseo pudo cumplirle. Respiró hondo y con miedo saltó de su cama y caminó hacía a sala donde ya estaban todos los pequeños.

La habitación estaba llena de adornos. El árbol era inmenso, enorme. Esferas de rojo y plateado resplandecían de arriba hacia abajo acompañadas por cadenas de luces de distintos colores que titilaban a su vez. Ya todos los niños se encontraban abriendo sus regalos.

Ikki observó como su pequeño hermanito se dirigía hacia él con la mirada baja. Entonces el pequeño Fénix temió lo inevitable. Sin embargo, al estar Shun ahí, frente a él, este le sonrió y le mostró la fotografía. Con lágrimas en los ojos, cargadas de felicidad.

— ¡Mira Ikki! ¡Sí se cumplió mi deseo! — Dijo Shun lleno de alegría.

Ikki miró la fotografía. En ella estaba él cuando era más pequeño, y entre sus brazos tenía a Shun, con una sonrisa, mientras que él lo tomaba para que estuviese seguro, pues en la mirada cristalina del pequeño Ikki se mostraba desconfianza ante todo, por qué más que a su vida quería proteger a Shun.

El futuro caballero del Fénix abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible? Porqué a decir verdad dudaba mucho que Mitsumasa fuera tan generoso como para conseguirle una fotografía. Y todavía porqué Tatsumi seguramente había sido el que se había encargado de comprar los regalos.

— ¡Qué bien Shun! — Le dijo Ikki con una sonrisa, mientras le revolvía los cabellos con ternura. — Espero que cuando estés lejos de mí, mires esta fotografía y recuerdes que es una promesa. Que ambos, los dos, tú y yo, daremos lo mejor de nosotros para volver a vernos. Que nunca nos rendiremos ¿Verdad hermanito?

El peli verde asintió con la mirada y abrazó a Ikki, este a su vez correspondió a su abrazo, dejando derramar una vez más dos lágrimas traicioneras y silenciosas.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Geki, Ban, Nachi e inclusive Jabu miraban la escena con discreción. Y en el rostro de Seiya se mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Al parecer lo habían logrado.

Sabían que el regalo de Shun jamás llegó. Por eso ellos mismos se encargaron de conseguírselo.

El día anterior, después de haberse quedado dormido Ikki, Shiryu lo miró para ver como se encontraba y al concretar su rostro humedecido en lágrimas, la tristeza le inundó. Seiya le contó lo que Shun había pedido de deseo y Shiryu le contó lo que había visto. A ambos pequeños se les hizo extraño, era la primera vez que veían llorar a Ikki. Y es que entre sueños el pequeño lloraba aún.

— Yo tenga una idea — Dijo algo apenado un pequeño niño de ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Enserio Hyoga? — Seiya lo miró extrañado. Que él supiera, solo Shiryu y él estaban inmersos en el sentir del Fénix.

— Ikki no me desagrada tanto, cuida mucho a su hermano como un padre. — El ruso miró el rosario que su madre le había regalado. — Y Shun tampoco me desagrada, todos vamos a necesitar de algo que nos motive para salir adelante ¡Como tu Seiya! Tú tienes la esperanza de volver a ver a tu hermana ¡O tú Shiryu! Que quieres volverte fuerte para no depender de nadie. Así que hay que ayudarlos para poder volver a verlos con vida.

— ¡Tienes razón Hyoga! — Shiryu sonrió. El pequeño ruso aún estaba algo apenado por haberse entrometido en su conversación.

— ¡Es verdad, hay que ayudarlos! — Secundó Seiya.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Hyoga? — Cuestionó el futuro caballero de Dragón.

Los tres pequeños estaban reunidos en la esquina de la habitación. Al verlos tan entrados en su conversación, Geki, Ban y Nachi se acercaron para preguntar.

Hyoga les contó su plan. Les dijo que cuando él había sido traído a la fundación, lo habían llevado a una habitación con muchos papeles y un escritorio. Posiblemente era la oficina de Tatsumi. Y ahí era donde lo registraron y entre los archivos estaba ahí el de Ikki. En una carpeta una foto sobresalía. Era la de Ikki y Shun. Hyoga oyó decir en esa ocasión que era la única fotografía que Tatsumi había conseguido del anterior orfanato donde vivían esos niños. Y se iba a quedar para el archivo.

Tatsumi seguramente saldría en la tarde para comprar los regalos. Así que tendrían tiempo para conseguir esa fotografía.

Cuando el mayordomo se fue, los pequeños corrieron para ver si había dejado la puerta abierta. Pero esta estaba cerrada. Entonces se dirigieron por fuera, a la ventana. Esta estaba un poco alta, así que Geki tomó a Ban sobre su espalda y este a su vez a Hyoga, quien cargó a Seiya. Shiryu estaba distrayendo a Shun.

El pequeño castaño batalló un poco para abrir la ventana. Pero el seguro al fin cedió. Fue como se introdujo a la habitación. Estuvo buscando por varios minutos la fotografía. Tatsumi en realidad tenía muchos papeles. Trató de no mover las cosas y dejarlas como estaban.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Cuestionó Jabu cuando vió que Hyoga, Geki y Ban esperaban en la ventana de la oficina de Tatsumi.

— ¡Jabu! — Expresaron cuando este los sorprendió.

— ¿Tratan de conseguir la fotografía para Shun? — Preguntó el castaño.

— ¿Cómo los sabes? — Interrogó Geki.

— Los oí mientras hablaban.

— ¿Nos vas a acusar? — Preguntó Ban.

Jabu se quedó pensando. Cerró los ojos y siguió su camino. Los tres pequeños se quedaron intrigados. Y ahora con la incertidumbre sobre si serían acusados por el futuro caballero de Unicornio.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Ya la encontraste? — Gritó Geki.

— ¡Todavía no! — Respondió Seiya desde adentro.

— ¡Rápido, apresúrense! — De pronto Jabu apareció. — Ahí viene Saori, váyanse de aquí.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Sí los ve fuera de la oficina seguramente los va a acusar!

— Pero si ella no sabe…

Jabu se quedó callado. Apretó sus dientes.

— ¡Que se vayan! — Gritó. — ¡Ella estaba conmigo cuando los oí sobre su plan!

Ante esto todos corrieron y Seiya se quedó solo en la oficina de Tatsumi. Tiempo después regresaron a terminar su trabajo y sacaron a Seiya de ahí.

Ikki se había quedado solo por un momento. Solo podría contemplar a su hermano sonreír alegre.

Mientras que los verdaderos Santa Claus sonreían por haber realizado una buena acción.

— ¡¿Quién entró a mi oficina?! — Gritó Tatsumi molesto. — ¡Respondan mocosos! ¡¿Quién fue?! — La oficina del mayordomo estaba hecha un desastre. Varios papeles estaban regados por todos lados. Y es que, antes de salir por la ventana, Seiya tuvo que subirse a un escritorio donde había una torre de papeles. Seguramente se cayeron cuando él había salido.

Los niños se respingaron ante sus gritos y todo se mantuvo en silencio.

Seiya y los demás estaban en problemas. Sí Saori decía algo posiblemente los castigarían y para empezar les quitarían sus regalos y Tatsumi sacaría su shinai.

El silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos. Y en sus rostros el miedo se dibujo.

— ¡Si no me dicen ahora quién fue, todos serán castigados!

Ikki abrió los ojos cuando miró la espalda de su hermanito, sus cabellos y sus pasos temerosos acercarse a Tatsumi.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya, Geki, Ban, y Jabu lo miraron horrorizados.

— Yo fui. — Dijo el futuro caballero de Andrómeda con voz temerosa.

Tatsumi lo miró y entonces lo tomó con fuerza de la mano.

— ¡Ahora verás, te enseñaré a no meterte con las cosas de los demás!

Ikki miró horrorizado todo. Su cuerpo se paralizó y solo pudo reaccionar cuando concretó a donde sería llevado Shun. ¡En esa habitación no! ¡En esa habitación no!

Corrió tras ellos, pero Tatsumi cerró la puerta en su cara. Al parecer sus gritos de desesperación solo animaban al mayordomo a continuar con su castigo. Y ese no lo haga, no lastime a mi hermano, solo fue la pauta para castigarlo aún más.

Ikki golpeó con fuerza la puerta y de pronto el sonido de la shinai golpeando la espada de Shun. Un grito, otro más y otro más. Ikki seguía gritando furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos a que se detuviera.

Seiya y los demás estaban detrás de él. Y la manera en cómo se estaban dando las cosas los llenaba de horror.

Pasaron diez minutos que parecieron una eternidad, tanto para Ikki, como para los demás.

Shun salió, lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos, la espalda malherida, todo su rostro sumergido en dolor.

E Ikki solo lo abrazaba y trataba de calmar su dolor, mientras preguntaba constantemente el porqué lo había hecho, porqué se había cargado la culpa y el castigo. Pero Shun solo seguía sollozando. Sabía que todo esto había sido su culpa, el que su hermano hubiera llorado, el que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Geki y Ban hubieran sido castigados si él no hacía nada. Lo sabía, Saori se lo contó, justo antes de que Tatsumi entrara para gritar.

– **X – **

Repentino fue el movimiento. Ya no quería ver más aquel lienzo. Y de una manera violenta retrocedió, tratando de apartar su vista del cuadro. De la pintura de líneas desiguales, de dos niños tomados de la mano. De la tristeza dibujada en cada trazo, en cada color, en cada detalle y textura. Como si la misma tela irradiara aquel sentimiento de fatalidad, de amargura.

Saori viró la vista hacia un lugar diferente que no fuese aquel lienzo. Sin embargo, su mirada se topó con muchos más retratos, más lienzos. Y, con el temor de sufrir de misma manera que con el anterior, cerró los ojos, porque tenía miedo.

— Puede observarlos. No sucederá nada en esta ocasión. Tranquila.

Aquel joven salió de nuevo a su encuentro. Entonces Saori contempló de nuevo al joven que la había llevado ahí. Lo miró extrañada, y con incertidumbre preguntó.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Con los ojos cerrados, él de nuevo sonriente, dio unos pasos en dirección hacia ella, pero la diosa retrocedió instintivamente. El alzó las cejas ante dicha acción. Su sonrisa se borró por momentos efímeros, para volver a ser aquella curva de labios que pareciera nunca tener fin.

— Tranquila, no le haré daño.

Una risa inocente profanó sus labios.

— No tiene porqué temer. Si yo quisiera usted ya estaría muerta. Pero mis intenciones no son hacerle daño.

— ¿Y cree que puedo confiar en sus palaras? ¡Nada me dice que deba ser así!

La deidad se molestó. Aquella era una broma que no le gustaba para nada. Y enfadada se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió para salir de ahí. Sin embargo, cuando la cruzó, entró de nuevo a la misma habitación. Y el joven le sonrió con la misma amabilidad.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Déjeme salir de aquí!

Saori comenzó a anidar miedo en su interior. La suave voz del joven llegó a sus oídos. Es en todo fuera de sentido.

— Yo no la he detenido en ningún momento. Usted puede irse cuando quiera.

Cuando dijo esto, Saori intentó de nuevo salir de aquella tienda de arte. La incertidumbre comenzó a jugar con su mente. Cruzó, esta vez con las esperanzas de salir de ahí. De nuevo lo mismo.

El joven sonrió.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¿Tiene miedo, señorita?

— ¿Debería?

— Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces porque lo tengo?

— Porque todos tienen miedo a lo desconocido.

Saori miró, ahora confundida a aquel joven que seguía sonriendo. Notó su sonrisa, como siempre amable, pero como siempre, extraña. No causaba una sensación de miedo, ni de felicidad. Solo estaba ahí.

— Todos tienen miedo… a todo aquello que no pueden comprender. Tienen miedo a aquello que no puedan controlar. Por eso hay quienes tienen miedo a embarcarse en el sendero que lleva a uno mismo y por eso usted está aquí. Porqué usted también tiene miedo. Athena.

— ¿Cómo es que usted… Como es que usted sabe quién soy?

— "Me pregunto si he cumplido bien con mi papel. Me pregunto si con anterioridad mi vida fue digna de una diosa. Me pregunto si no he sido más que una desgracia para el titulo que se me concedió. Me pregunto si algún día toda esta farsa terminará" — El joven le sonrió. — Señorita Athena ¿Eran esos sus pensamientos antes de llegar aquí?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— Aquellos pensamientos mismos fueron la que la guiaron hasta aquí. Y la razón por la que no podía dejar de mirar el lienzo, era porque sabía que todo esto tenía que ver con usted. — Entonces el joven de sonrisa encantadora le extendió una mano. — Tomé mi mano, por favor.

Saori dudó. Pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Acercó sus delgados dedos a la suave mano del joven. Y entonces notó lo cálida que esta era. Como si apaciguara todos sus miedos y las dudas se desvanecieran para dejar paso a la calma y tranquilidad.

Entonces Saori miró el rostro del joven y este le sonrió. De pronto, abrió sus parpados. Y Saori palideció.

Aquel joven era ciego.

Sus iris estaban cubiertas. El joven dirigió su mirada hacía ella, pero parecía mirar siempre a lo lejos. Le sonrió, aunque sus ojos parecían tristes. Esta era una combinación extraña.

El joven la guío a otra habitación, tapizada de lienzos. Millones de ellos, con diferentes estilos de dibujo, diferentes trazos, colores, formas y tamaños. Algunos eran realmente hermosos y en otros la tristeza se escondía.

— Le presento mi galería de arte.

Y la habitación parecía no tener fin, tanto de lo largo como de lo ancho. Parecía ser un pasillo infinito. Y ella jamás pudo divisar el techo ni toparse con la pared que le ponía fin.

— ¿Todos estos cuadros… usted los pinto? — Ella en realidad estaba intrigada.

— Así es. — Respondió con la misma radiante sonrisa.

— Pero… usted es ciego…— Estaba tan intrigada que no pensó en sus palabras hasta después de un momento. — ¡Disculpe! Yo no quise…

— No se preocupe. — Y su sonrisa la calmó. — Usted tiene razón, mis ojos se cerraron hace mucho. Pero señorita, le diré que eso no significa que no pueda ver.

— ¿Cómo?

Entonces el joven tomó una vez más su mano y colocó su otra mano por encima de la de ella. Era una calidez extraña, pero hermosa. Y entonces, Saori miró, en las iris ciegas del joven, un recuerdo más.

Repisas de juguetes. Tres ventanas grandísimas. Cortinas color magenta, una mesa pequeña y una muñeca de porcelana sentada ahí. Una pequeña niña peli violeta jugaba a tomar el té con aquella muñeca de porcelana. Una sonrisa en sus labios, de esas sonrisas sinceras que pocas veces se presentaban.

Hablaba con la muñeca como si esta la escuchara en realidad. Le contaba cosas distintas, como si fuera su única amiga. Sonriente. Tomó en un abrazo a su pequeña muñeca y le agradeció por ser su amiga. Volvió a colocarla en su lugar y continuó con su juego de felicidad. Era irónico que aquella muñeca gélida y frágil pudiera traerle alegría.

Un sonido profanó la tranquilidad de su habitación. Un balón entró imprevisto y golpeó a la pequeña niña peli violeta en el rostro, luego rebotó. Los trozos de porcelana resquebrajándose. Y con ellos… su felicidad.

Al día siguiente se vistió y salió a fuera, Tatsumi cuidaba a los niños. Saori le ordeno llevarla con ellos. El balón seguía en su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucederá con el balón, Seiya? — Cuestionó Jabu.

— ¡Seiya, jugaremos caballo! — Ordenó Saori con una sonrisa y sacando una fusta, azotó a Seiya en la mejilla. El castaño se molestó y renegaba de jugar con ella, renegaba de ser tratado así. De pronto, Jabu se ofreció en su lugar a jugar con ella.

Saori sonreía, porque ahora todos esos niños reemplazarían a su muñeca y ellos serían sus amigos, aún contra su propia voluntad. Entre cada azote y queja del pequeño Jabu, ella trataba de ser feliz. De no sentirse sola.

Entonces el joven pudo sentir una lágrima rosar su mano. Seguida de otra más. Saori estaba llorando.

— Señorita Athena. En aquella navidad, aquella de la que tanto se reprocha porque si no hubiera sido por usted, Shun no hubiera sido golpeado, e Ikki no hubiera derramado tantas lágrimas, dígame algo… en aquella navidad ¿Cuál fue su deseo?

— ¿Mi deseo?

— Su deseo.

Saori sollozó más. El joven la abrazó, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

— Mi deseo… fue el tener… tener… tener un amigo.

— Y su abuelo le trajo aquella muñeca ¿verdad? — Ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir el llanto, refugiándose en los brazos de aquel joven.

Le permitió estar así por un momento más y luego deshizo el abrazo. Le sonrió con ternura y la tomó de la mano. La llevó por el pasillo para observar algunos lienzos que él quería que ella viera.

En uno, estaba una pequeña niña peli violeta. Tan parecida a ella, y ella cuidaba a su hermanito de cabellos rubios. Junto a otro chico parecido a Seiya. Y no le importaba si salía lastimada, protegía a su hermano siempre. Y lloró cuando lo separaron de él, y lloró cuando entró a un enorme santuario.

En otro lienzo, estaba una niña, de cabellos violetas. Parecida a la anterior. Pero ella estaba en ese santuario desde que había nacido y entrenaba con bravura y fuerza contra un hombre mayor que ella. Y ya de grande, con su séquito de hombres ella peleaba contra los espectros.

Le mostró cuadros de una niña peli violeta. Siempre de una niña así, pero en distintas situaciones, todas y cada una de ellas.

Y entonces le mostró un nuevo cuadro. Era un joven moribundo, apenas con vida. Y entre sus brazos lloraba una bebé de cabello violeta. Y esta fue llevada por un hombre que la tomó antes de que el joven muriera. Y le dio una vida de lujos, a ella nunca le falto nada, más que una sola cosa: Compañía.

El hombre que la adoptó como su nieta casi siempre estaba ocupado y no podía atenderla ni jugar con ella, entonces tenía que divertirse sola. Y contempló como el mayordomo trataba a los niños. Y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Y comenzó a tratarlos así, porqué no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo único que sabía era que ya no quería sentirse sola.

— Nadie nunca elije la manera en que vivirá. La manera en que será criado, ni lo que aprenderá en su niñez. Pero siempre se tiene la oportunidad de decidir si esa será la manera en que vivirá por toda su vida. Aún cuando parezca imposible.

— ¿A qué te re-refieres?

— La razón por la que llegaste aquí fue la propia lástima que sentías hacía ti, por ser tan absurda. Te culpabas del dolor de los demás, sin embargo el sentirte miserable no ayudará en que la situación mejore. La vida que se te destino, no como diosa, si no como humana fue algo que tú no elegiste. Pero que puedes cambiar. Tal vez no del todo, ni tampoco contigo, pero si con los demás. Con aquellos con quienes te sientes culpable.

Entonces el joven le sonrió como siempre. Y le tomó de la mano para guiarla a otros más lienzos.

— No necesito ver con mis ojos para poder pintar estos lienzos. — Respondió con su mirada inmaculada posada sobre Saori. Ella lo miró confundida. — Tampoco para saber cual es cual. Todos los conozco a la perfección. Y en ellos se pueden ver muchas cosas, como ya te he mostrado…

— Es como si vivieras en ellos, como si estuvieras ahí cuando sucedió… — Respondió Saori.

— Porque estos lienzos son recuerdos. Pero si miras bien, no todos lo son.

Entonces Saori miró uno, y en este se mostraba un niño volando en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, como si él fuera una estrella fugaz y su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro reflejara su alegría

Sin embargo, Saori no podía entrar en aquel lienzo, ni sentirlo como en los anteriores. Era diferente, como un lienzo común.

— Algunos son sueños.

Después miró a otro. En este lienzo, un pequeño niño castaño estaba envuelto en unas alas que lo acunaban con seguridad y protección. Era unas alas majestuosas y extrañas.

— Algunos son anhelos.

Después miró a otro lienzo. Y en este un sujeto de mirada vacía y ojos que lloraban se miraba al espejo y su mano se posaba en su reflejo, en el frío cristal con tanta delicadeza… como si tuviera miedo a resquebrajar aquel espejo, aquel reflejo.

— Y otros… son deseos.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

— Hago todo esto para enmendar los errores que cometí en el pasado. Cuando fui joven hice cosas terribles de las cuales siempre me arrepentí. Ahora vivo de la felicidad de otras personas. Y mi deber es retratar aquella felicidad. Y es momento para que usted sea feliz.

El joven le sonrió de nuevo. Saori levantó la vista a su sonrisa siempre encantadora. Sin embargo en ese instante algo más sucedió.

Sin saber porque, aquella noche ella no pudo dormir. Salió de aquella tienda de arte y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía la mansión. En el camino se resbaló y algunas personas se ofrecieron a ayudarle pero ella se levantó, quitándose con fuerza los tacones y abandonando la acera tapizada de nieve.

Al llegar a la mansión corrió a su habitación y al estar en la tibieza de sus mantas y la comodidad de su cama, comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes. Y se permitió a sí misma sollozar cuanto quisiera y desahogarse en su propio dolor todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Y la noche transcurrió en soledad.

— **X —**

— Dijo que quería vernos lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Creen que algo malo haya sucedido?

— A decir verdad no tengo idea. Pero tuve un extraño presentimiento sobre ella hace unos días. No sé si se encuentre bien. Espero que así sea.

— ¿Tú también lo sentiste Shun?

— Sí, ¿tú de la misma forma Seiya?

— Sí, y lo más extraño, fue que a pesar de haber tenido aquel presentimiento…

— No hiciste nada por averiguar qué sucedía.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Shiryu?

— Porque yo también lo sentí así.

— Esto es extraño.

— ¿Ah? ¿Tú igual, Hyoga?

— Sí, yo también, y aquella noche yo no pude dormir. ¿Ustedes también?

— Sí.

Un suspiro. Las miradas a su vez se extendieron a lo lejos. Los santos de bronce se hallaban a las afueras del Santuario. Posiblemente pronto lleguen los demás. Sí, eso debe ser. Por eso parecía que no había nadie. Pero la verdad no había nadie hacía mucho tiempo.

— Pues bien. Hay que entrar.

Seiya los miró. Los demás asintieron. Con pasos cada vez más rápidos pues la incertidumbre los apresuraba. Los minutos transcurrieron. Silencio. El resonar de sus pasos. El sonido del viento recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Movilidad.

Al pie de la casa de Aries, en las escalinatas. Ahí estaba ella, envuelta en su vestido blanco. Sin zapatos. Sus dedos juagaban en la tierra de las escaleras. El pequeño Kiki estaba sentado a su lado. Los jóvenes corrieron al verla y de inmediato se cercioran si ella estaba bien. Saori levantó su mirada iluminada y les sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo su navidad?

— ¿Qué?

Al escuchar esta incógnita todos se sorprendieron. Por algo tan sencillo no podía haberlos llamado con tanta prisa.

— Bi…bien. — Respondió Seiya. — Pero ¿Todo está bien Saori? ¿No sucedió nada malo ¿Nadie trató de hacerte daño?

— Tranquilo Seiya. Todo está bien.

Y su sonrisa se volvió más extensa y verdadera.

— ¿Entonces porque nos llamaste con tanta prisa? — Cuestionó Hyoga.

— Quería celebrar la Navidad con ustedes mis caballeros. Sé que hace algunos días que esta pasó, sin embargo nunca es tarde ¿verdad?

— ¿Celebrar la navidad?

Ella asintió con el rostro.

— Vengan por favor.

Entonces se levantó y con pasos calmos se adentró al primer recinto, el templo de Aries. Los jóvenes santos de bronce la miraron expectantes y a la vez confundidos. Entonces como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos miraron a la vez al pequeño muviano en busca de respuestas. Pero Kiki solo se encogió entre hombros. Decidieron seguirla.

Al entrar ahí estaba una mesa llena de comida. De platillos que en apariencia se veían exquisitos. El templo de Aries estaba limpio y la estancia estaba bellamente decorada. En la esquina estaba un árbol plantado. Algunas esferas, otras figuras.

— Siéntense mientras tanto. Pronto llegaran los demás.

Pasaron minutos. Y todos los demás fueron llegando. Shina llegó en compañía de Marín. Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Ban y Geki fueron los siguientes.

Los santos de bronce se alegraron al reencontrarse. Seiya abrazo a Shina y Marín. Shiryu y Shun comenzaron a conversar con Geki e Ichi, mientras que Hyoga hablaba con Ban y Nachi. Saori platicaba placentera con Jabú y el pequeño Kiki.

Creyeron que estaban completos, pero no fue así.

En la entrada tres siluetas más se dibujaron. Y Shun casi derramó lágrimas por aquel reencuentro. June, Reda y Spika. Ahí estando los tres juntos. Y al ver a su antiguo compañero corrió en un abrazo. Tal vez no lo hicieron así Reda y Spika. Pero en sus rostros se notaba su felicidad. Y las disculpas quedaron atrás.

Siguieron pasando los minutos. Y de pronto la siguiente invitada llegó. Seika estaba ahí, después de haber pasado algún tiempo sin ver a su hermanito menor. Luego Miho, Shunrei, Eris y los niños de Orfanato también llegaron. Saori se había encargado de que ellos estuvieran ahí.

Pasaron los minutos, y pronto, el último invitado, — O por lo menos eso creían — llegó. Ikki estaba ahí también.

Entonces comenzó la gran cena que Saori había preparado. Y todos se sentaron en la mesa y hablaron todo lo que la distancia no les había permitido. Y Saori sonrió.

Así pasaron las horas y el día trascurrió. La noche llegó y los invitados parecían sonreír. Sin embargo, a las doce de la noche, el reloj de fuego se encendió y en la estatua de Palas un enorme resplandor azotó a todo el santuario.

Duró unos cuantos minutos. Y cuando este paró, todos de inmediato se dirigieron a mirar.

Al estar ahí, después de la recámara del patriarca demasiadas lágrimas fueron derramadas.

— _Es momento para que usted lloré por sí misma y por aquellos a quienes ama._

— ¡N-no puede s-ser!

— _Momento de dejar el pasado atrás. De dibujar un nuevo presente._

— ¡Es imposible!

— _Momento de pedir un nuevo deseo de Navidad._

— Ustedes…

— _Dígame señorita Athena ¿Cuál es su deseo?_

No hubo más palabras. Lágrimas, ojos rojizos, corazones inundados de felicidad, de alegría. Ese era su deseo de navidad.

— _Mi deseo… es que mis caballeros y yo… encontremos nuestro propio camino._

Aquella fue una noche mágica. Una noche que jamás se olvidaría y viviría en la memoria de todos por siempre y para siempre. Aquella noche fue plasmada en un lienzo y ahora pertenecía a aquella galería que solo se hallaba en la eternidad.

— **X —**

— Saori me voy de nuevo, Iré por un tiempo a Etiopía con June, Reda, Spika y el maestro Albiore. — Sonrió Shun.

— Claro Shun, regresa cuando quieras. Sabes que aquí siempre serás recibido. — La diosa de la sabiduría lo despedía desde la puerta de la mansión.

— Muchas gracias Saori. — Shun la miró a los ojos. — ¿Tú que harás?

— Aún no lo sé, debo pensarlo. Por ahora Seiya está dando una gira mundial, al parecer le fue bien en el concierto que dio. Consiguió algunos patrocinadores junto a Aioria y Aioros, Marín y Seika. No creí que ellos tuvieran tanto talento, pero me alegra. Son una buena banda. Pronto lanzaran su primer disco. Y no puedo ir con él.

— Sí, me alegro mucho por ellos. ¿Y por qué no vas con Shiryu? Es que no sé… no me da buena espina dejarte sola.

— Tranquilo Shun, estoy bien. Además no quiero molestarlo, suficiente debe tener con el antiguo maestro Dohko y Shion. ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho la bonita familia que se formaron.

— Sí, también me alegra, al igual que Hyoga, ahora él está en Siberia con Camus y Milo.

— Es verdad.

— Entonces, sí quieres puedes venir conmigo. — Shun le sonrió.

— No te preocupes. Estoy bien, tú ve y diviértete. Espero verlos pronto. A ti y a los demás.

— Muchas gracias Saori. ¡Ah! por cierto. — Shun sacó de su mochila una sobre. — Toma es tu regalo de navidad.

— ¿Qué? — Saori tomó el sobre. — No tenías porqué Shun.

— No te preocupes. Esto es algo que me gusta mucho. Plasmar un momento como un recuerdo siempre es bueno. Entonces Saori, te dejo. Cuídate mucho.

— Hasta luego Shun.

Después de unos minutos el peli verde salió de la mansión. Saori cerró la puerta y miró al sobre. Entonces de él, sacó muchas fotografías. Eran varias y en realidad muy bonitas.

Miró una en donde el pequeño Kiki sonreía y sus ojos destellaban con lágrimas de alegría, mientras este era levantado por los brazos de Mu quien lloraba de felicidad y lo cargaba hacía el cielo nocturno para que resplandeciera como una estrella.

— Algunos son sueños. — Susurró Saori.

Miró a otra fotografía. Ahí Aioros abrazaba a Aioria entre sus brazos que lo acunaba y le daban protección como siempre lo hicieron, desde que el león era niño, y así lo protegerían por siempre.

— Algunos son anhelos.

Y en otra fotografía estaba Kanon con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de Saga. Mientras le sonreía. Lo que nunca pudo hacer.

— Y otros… son deseos.

Porque al fin había entendido. Por esa razón vivía como humana. Y el aprendizaje en su infancia fue parte de su formación, no como humana, sino como diosa.

El dolor siempre va a ser parte de la vida. Al igual que la felicidad. Y sin el uno, no hay el otro.

Entonces sonrió. Su pequeño hermano Alone le cumplió su deseo. Sus caballeros estaban ahí. Y formarían sus propios caminos, al igual que ella.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita Athena? — Saori levantó la vista y miró a Afrodita.

— Ya te lo dije, puedes llamarme Saori.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer hoy Saori? — Preguntó Afrodita.

—Julián Solo nos invitó a comer. Así que vayamos.

— De acuerdo. — Sonrió Aldebarán.

Y todos salieron de la mansión. Caminando por la acera y la ciudad envuelta en la estación de primavera.

Alone sonrió, este era uno de sus mejores lienzos.

**Fin. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O tal vez no.**

Tatsumi caminaba desdichado por la acera, llorando a moco tendido pensando en lo miserable que era su vida. Sí, era cierto que la señorita Saori al fin lo había ascendido de puesto y ahora era él quien se encargaba de la fundación pero fuera de eso ¿Qué más tenía? Solo era un calvo viejo y desdichado que hacía la vida imposible de los demás.

De pronto no quiso pensar en todo aquello y fijó su mirada en una tienda de arte. En el mostrador habían muchos lienzos, sin embargo fue uno el que le llamó la atención.

Estuvo contemplándolo por un buen rato que no se dio cuenta que un joven de cabellos rubios y de ojos cerrados le sonreía.

— ¿Gusta preguntar por ese cuadro?

Está historia aún continua… porque a veces todos necesitamos de una ayuda, un pequeño empujón, para comprender.


End file.
